


The Rain Fell

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, KING MICKEY DID NOTHING WRONG, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He could only watch the rain fall over himself and the castle before him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Fell

"This is only big enough for two." She said.

And the smiling mouse frowned deeper than he had been.

She set down the unconscious boy at his feet, "Only enough magic..." 

The old friend's voice hitched with tears, "Only enough magic for you two."

"But Aqua, you're coming, right?" The mouse held out his hand while Light began plucking at the other.

She held it back.

She _smiled_.

But not the happy kind.

"Aqua you gotta come with us!" He cried, the portal dragging, clawing, sucking. 

"Riku'd love to meet you! A-and Sora, too!"

She kept smiling and yet...

And yet...

_And yet..._

She let him go.

And she stopped smiling.

And she wept.

Howled.

Echoing, shrieking, kin with the noise of the miserable beasts of that realm.

And in a flash, so sudden, like lightning, she was gone.

He could only watch the rain fall over himself and the castle before him.

**Author's Note:**

> VAGUE POETIC-Y THING ABOUT 0.2 BECAUSE LEMME TELL YOU THERE'S NO WAY MICKEY WAS WILLING TO LEAVE AQUA BEHIND UNLESS THE WRITERS ARE FEEDING US GRADE-A BS.


End file.
